1 an après cell, ma version
by laloune
Summary: j'adore ce couple alors mes fis sont en général sur eux... cé ma version assez corsée de Bulmavégéta après Cell...allez lire et rewiewez moi!reprise et fin de la fiction
1. début de guerre

_**1 an après cell**_

Bulma décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait en sautant sur le canapé, une cigarette à la bouche.

-Allô ?

-bulma ? c'est moi, chichi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? tu me parais bizarre, toi.

-J'ai un bébé de goku.

-Quâquoi ? comment ? toussota t'elle, recrachant sa fumée de cigarette.

-ça c'est fait la veille du cell game. Ou pendant cette période.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Gohan est ravi d'être grand frère !

-Au moins, trunks aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Emmène le pendant le week end.

- d'accord. Etâ comment va végéta ?

-Oh, je n'en sais rien. Il part toute la journée et revient seulement quand je suis endormie.

-Intéressant spécimen de saiyen, rigola chichi.

-Bon, trunks me réclame.

-Ok, je t'appelle demain.

Bulma se leva à regret et alla chercher son fils qui hurlait à mort.

-mama!!!!!! fit il dès qu'il la vit.

Il tendit ses bras potelés et elle le souleva.

-tu as faim, mon cœur ?

il secoua la tête, puis prononça :

-Pppppppappppppaaaaaaaaa !

- Vas y, répète après moi : Maman !

-Papa !

-maman ! allez, dis maman !

-Pppppppaaaaaaappppppppaaaaaaaa !

-Bon dieu !

il la regarda, puis, comme s'il s'amusait de cette situation, dit enfin maman.

-Môman !papa !

-bravo, trunks. Viens, on va manger et faire dodo, maintenant. Il est tard.

Après l'avoir fait dîner, elle le monta dans son berceau.

-maintenant, trunks, il est temps de dormir. Maman a du travail à finir.

Il entra sous les draps et s'endormit rapidement. Bulma sortit de la chambre, en ferma la porte et se dirigea, soucieuse, vers ses labos.

Quelques heures plus tard (23 heures), le visage défait et les cheveux dans le dos, elle se préparait à aller dormir quand elle entendit du bruit venant du couloir de la cuisine. Surprise, elle alla voir se qui s'y passait. Par prudence, elle laissa la lumière éteinte. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle alluma, inspecta, mais ne trouva personne.

-Je suis en train de devenir dingue, se fit elle remarquer en refermant la porte. Soudain, dans le couloir toujours noir, une main la saisit par les hanches et une bouche avide vint se coller contre ses lèvres. Elle huma l'odeur familière et se laissa aller contre lui, souriant dans le noir.

-Alors, ça y est, tu as décidé de te montrer ?

-Je ne me cachais pas.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Pour m'entraîner.

-Et voir ton fils ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Non.

-Pas plus que me voir ?

-Exact.

Elle se libéra de ses bras.

-Alors vas-t'en.

Il était trop fier pour lui dire qu'il était revenu parce qu'elle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il pouvait le lui montrer. Il la souleva sans difficulté et la posa sur son épaule. Il ne la laissa tomber qu'une fois qu'elle fut étendue sur le lit de sa chambre. Non, de **_LEUR_** chambre. Il ne fit pas comme à son habitude- déchirer les habits, prendre son pied et s'en aller- mais la déshabilla lentement. Elle en fut surprise mais ne protesta pas. Il sourit quand il l'entendit gémir puis hurler une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait fait durer le plaisir et lui en avait donné trois fois avant d'en prendre lui même. Elle se rabattit contre lui, endormie. Il se leva et s'habilla et, sans un mot, sortit de la pièce. Au moment ou il mit le pied dans le couloir, trunks se mit à pleurer dans la nursery. Il s'y dirigea et vit son fils, assis dans son berceau, qui s'était arrêté dès qu'il l'avait vu.

-Papa ?pppppaaaappppppaaaaa !

végéta le regarda longtemps, lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et retourna dans la chambre. Il s'assit par terre en position de méditation et resta ainsi toute la nuit. Vers 7 heures, il se recoucha et enlaça bulma, son bras protecteur autour d'elle. Elle se réveilla et pensa rêver en voyant végéta toujours couché près d'elle, mais bon, fallait pas trop se poser de questions. Elle posa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres et se leva pour aller se doucher. A son retour dans la chambre, végéta avait encore disparu.

-Pff, il est insupportable ! c'était trop beau pour être vrai et pour durer.

Elle enfila à la hâte un tee shirt et un pantalon et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner avec trunks qui l'attendait, assis dans sa chaise, sa purée devant lui. Elle attaqua ensuite un projet qui stagnait avec entrain. Etrangement, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle voulait s'envoler... Une idée folle germa dans sa tête.

-Mon bichon d'amour, on va aller faire des achats importants pour maman. Tu veux bien ?

il la fixa, sans avoir compris mais il prononça le mot ''jouet''.

-tu auras droit à des jouets si tu accompagnes maman.

Vers 11 h, exténuée mais ravie, elle revint à la maison, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle monta les jouets de trunks dans la nursery et alla essayer ses nouveaux habits. Eh oui, c'était sa manière à elle de s'envoler. Elle passa deux heures à faire un défilé devant la glace, à essayer chapeaux, robes, jupes et même sous vêtements. Elle en était à porter une mini-robe marron quand elle entendit des applaudissements venant de la fenêtre. Elle se retourna, et rougissante, demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'admire. Les années ne t'ont pas changée, à ce que je vois. Végéta te rend t'il si heureuse ? d'antan, c'était moi qui te faisais courir les boutiques.

-Toujours ton sens de l'humour incontesté, yamcha. Entre, fais comme chez toi.

-si tu mets le pied sur cette rambarde de fenêtre, je te le casse de sorte que tu ne puisse plus jouer au base-ball, annonça végéta derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva en face du pire rival qui puisse exister.

-tu la regardais.

-En effet, mais je ne peux pas lui parler si je ne la regarde pas, ironisa t'il.

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Recommence ça, et tu pourras t'acheter un cercueil.

-Je ne fais que venir voir mon amie, c'est pas un crime.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Ah ? alors entre, et tu verras si ce n'en est pas un.

Bulma s'interposa.

-C'est chez moi, ici. Entre, yamcha. Mais par la porte. J'ai un problème à régler.

Il comprit et descendit, les laissant seuls.

-tu n'as aucun droit dans cette maison.

-Tu as mon fils dans cette maison. Je ne laisserai personne le toucher, surtout pas **lui**. Et il te regardait.

-Il ne peut pas me regarder ? c'est nouveau, ça !

-Si jamais il te regarde encore de cette façon, je le tue. Et tant pis pour la suite.

Il partit, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage. Il avait reconnu que trunks était son fils et il était jaloux. C'était bon signe. Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué et alla rejoindre yamcha pour discuter. Il venait encore de se faire larguer par une fille. Elle l'écouta une heure, puis le mit à la porte parce qu'elle devait faire la cuisine. Elle rattacha ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et se mit au travail. Deux heures plus tard, elle avait confectionné son meilleur baba au rhum et le dégustait avec délice quand végéta fit une apparition devant elle. Elle faillit recracher sa bouchée, s'étouffa, souffla et enfin put réagir.

-Mais tu es malade !!!! tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?

il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec une telle insistance qu'elle se dit que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? ça va ?

pas de réponse. Etrange. Il voulait peut être lui dire ou faire comprendre quelque choseâ elle se leva et lui tourna autour pour l'examiner.

-Je suis sûre que tu es blessé.

-je n'ai rien, dit il enfin, exaspéré.

-Ok, chéri, t'énerves pas. Bon, comme tu vas bien, je vais finir mon projet.

Il saisit sa main au moment ou elle passait la porte et l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui. Surprise et tendue, elle se laissa aller ensuite contre son cœur et s'aperçut qu'il battait à la chamade. Elle mit son visage à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa.

-j'ai compris, fit elle en s'écartant de lui. Vas te doucher, maintenant.

Effectivement, elle avait compris. Il l'aimait, et il voulait le lui faire savoir.

Na :(C'est d'un romantisme, je vous jure !)

elle termina son baba au rhum et descendit au labo.

Il était dans la salle d'entraînement, assis en tailleur.

''comment lui dire que je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ? impossible.

Impossible pour lui. Son orgueil et sa fierté le perdraient, il le savait. Mais au moins avait-elle compris l'essentiel.

''Je t'aime''

stupides, comme mots. Typique de la faiblesse des terriens. Mais cette faiblesse était terriblement contagieuse. Il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu s'enticher de bulma. Hélas, cette question resterait sans doute sans réponse. Les faits étaient là : il vivait sur terre avec une terrienne, avait un bâtard a demi terrienâ ça faisait beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui voulait raser la planète. Il était obligé de rester et de défendre sa famille. Oui, parce que c'était SA famille. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, pas maintenant.

3 ans plus tard

DING DONG !!

-chéri, vas ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, maman !

trunks avait maintenant 4 ans et demi et était surdoué. Il ne lisait que les magazines scientifiques de sa mère. Ses loisirs : se battre, être avec goten et inventer des objets à utilité pratique pour faire plaisir à sa maman. Ses relations avec son père étaient tendues. Végéta ne supportait pas le bruit que les enfants pouvaient faire, et en sa présence, trunks était si calme qu'on pouvait presque croire qu'il était invisible. Visiblement, son père l'impressionnait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur C 18 et Krilin. Celle-ci tapota la tête de trunks et son mari demanda après bulma.

-on est dans le labo avec papi en train de

il se tut brusquement.

-Salut, végéta, fit C 18. viens, krilin, dépêche toi.

Krilin jeta un coup d'œil craintif à végéta et le laissa seul avec son fils qu'il dépassa.

-Bonjour, papa, murmura t'il.

Végéta entendit mais ne se retourna pas.

-Bonjour papa, répéta t'il plus fort.

-Salut.


	2. réconciliation, ou presque

**Grosses biz à mes trois rewieweurs ke jador ! je le fais pour vous, vous me motivé grav !!!!**

Miny lunaçy : cé tro gentil, je mapplik, mm si en ce moment je sui overbookée !

Hannange : ça me fait plaisir ke ce soi ton couple favori à toi aussi. Bizous...

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : merci je la mets la suite, bon régal !

C18 exposa la raison de sa visite et laissa bulma et son père en débattre.

-Tu penses que ce sera possible ?

-oui. Mais ça va prendre du temps. On commence dès demain.

-Ce n'est pas risqué ? interrogea krilin, soucieux de perdre sa femme dans ces expériences étranges.

-Je veux avoir ce bébé, risques ou pas, coupa C18.

-Repasse demain, vers 7h, on va commencer les analyses.

Bulma chercha trunks pendant une heure sans le trouver et commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle le vit, assis sur le rebords de sa fenêtre, en train de pleurer. Elle le prit sur ses genoux pour le consoler. Ça faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait chez sa mère. Jamais elle ne lui criait dessus, jamais elle ne posait de questions, comme si elle savait déjà. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il resserra son étreinte en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Tu veux que je te fasses encore un chocolat chaud ou un bol de céréales ?

il hocha la tête.

-Alors arrête de pleurer et descends.

Il lui obéit et sécha ses larmes. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

-moi aussi, maman.

Végéta regardait la scène et souhaita un bref instant -un tout petit moment- être à la place de son bâtard. son fils. Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa avec eux qui discutaient de la future école de trunks. Naturellement, il ne broncha pas et engloutit tout ce que bulma lui proposa. Quand trunks eut fini, il mit son bol dans le bidet et demanda la permission d'aller chez goten.

-si tu veux dormir là bas, y a pas de problèmes. Appelle-moi juste pour me le signaler.

-D'accord. Au revoir, papa.

-mouais.

Bulma le regarda de travers et embrassa son fils.

-Fais attention à ne pas cogner n'importe quoi en volant. Je t'aime.

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

-je t'aime aussi, maman.

Dès qu'il partit, bulma ferma la porte avec rage.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es si méchant avec ton fils ?

-Je n'aime pas les gosses. Tu le savais.

-ça veut dire quoi ? que j'ai fait exprès de t'emmerder avec mon «gosse » ? eh bien, je ne te retiens pas ici ! la porte est grande ouverte.

-Ne me cries pas dessus, femme !

-Je te demande juste de faire un effort pour l'aimer !

le ton montait dangereusement.

-qui t'a dit que je n'en fais pas ? et qui t'a dit que je l'aime pas ?

-Qui m'a dit ? je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise ! depuis qu'il est né, tu ne l'as jamais pris dans tes bras, comme s'il te dégoûtait ! c'est un enfant ! un bébé ! rien de dégueulasse !

-arrête de t'exciter !

-Je ne m'excite pas ! tu m'énerves !

son portable sonna et elle décrocha.

-Allô ! oui !ah, yam, c'est toi !

-tu m'as l'air fâchée, tu t'es disputée avec végéta ?

-Tu tombes en plein milieu de la dispute en question.

-Quand tu auras fini, viens m'aider à faire des courses pour ma nouvelle copine, s'il te plaît.

-Faire des courses avec toi ? c'est l'enfer ! rigola t'elle. Je viendrai. Ou plutôt toi passe me chercher, on pourra prendre un café après les courses pour parler de tout ça.

-Ok. A tout...

un bruit sinistre se fit entendre quand végéta broya le téléphone, l'arrachant des mains de sa propriétaire.

-Comment as tu pu ?

il se mit à gueuler.

-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU LUI PARLE !!!!!!!

-et pourquoi pas ?

-J'AI PAS DE RAISONS A TE DONNER !

-Oh si ! yamcha est mon ami. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir mes amis.

-Je le déteste.

-Je m'en fiche ! qui tu ne déteste pas ? hein ? tu peux me dire ? tu es tellement méchant que je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'aime !

il s'arrêta net et la regarda pleurer en disant ces paroles. Par inadvertance, elle avait admis qu'elle l'aimait. Il regrettait soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. il laissa tomber les débris du téléphone et s'envola vers la ville. Bulma tomba à genoux et continua de pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir par terre. Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de la porte qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit.

-Bulma ! on a été coupés, j'ai essayé de te rap...dieu ! tu as vu ta tête ? on dirait un macchabée !

-Entre.

-tu es sûre que je ne cours aucun risque ?

-Pas de danger, il est parti.

Elle monta prendre une douche, enfila un jean et un haut et redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, mais toujours aussi pâle.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Je veux aller me détendre un peu. Rester ici seule me ferait beaucoup de mal.

-Si ça peut te soulager, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-en voiture, si tu veux bien.

Pendant le trajet, elle lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé et en rentrant, vers 14 heures, effectivement, elle se sentait tellement mieux ! elle écouta les messages :

''salut maman, c'est trunks. En fait, goten a un nouveau jouet et je voudrais rester pour... est ce que je peux dormir chez lui ?''

sa secrétaire :

''madame bulma, nous avons encore besoin de vos services, notre super motocross vient de tomber en panne et c'est horrible car c'est demain l'exposition. Si c'est possible, veuillez nous rappeler. Merci.''

Et encore des broutilles. Fatiguée, elle monta se doucher et au moment de se changer, elle s'assit sur un truc dur. Surprise, elle le prit. Son téléphone !

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait essayé de réparer son erreur du mieux qu'il avait pu, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais prête à lui pardonner, ça non.

Elle porta une robe bleue et descendit téléphoner à son fils.

-Bonjour, chichi !

-eh, bulma ! alors, comment ça va ?

-pas trop fort. Je me suis fâchée avec végéta.

-Je suppose que c'est mieux que les enfants dorment ici.

-Exact. Passe moi trunks, une minute.

Chichi l'appela et il décrocha.

-salut mon ange !

-bonjour maman ! je peux rester ?

-Bien sûr. Quand est ce que tu reviens ?

-eh ben... je veux pas revenir. Je le déteste !

il était en larmes.

-Il est méchant avec toi, je le déteste !

-Mais non, mon ange, arrête de dire ces bêtises. Tu veux que je vienne te voir là bas ?

-Snif...oui...ze veux bien...snif...

-Alors on se calme, on ne dit pas de choses méchantes sur son père et on attend maman.

-D'accord.

-Dis à chichi que j'arrive, un couvert de plus.

-Au revoir, maman !

-à tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda sa montre : 15 heures et quart. Elle irait vers 19 heures trente.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec végéta. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il l'embrassa à l'humaine, comme elle le lui avait appris. Elle posa le plat de ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

-tu ne vas pas te faire pardonner de cette façon. C'est tout le temps la même chose. Tu es incapable de t'excuser sur le moment, et tu reviens, pépère, le soir. Je te signale que trunks ne dort pas ici ce soir et je suis fatiguée.

-Je t'ai donné un autre téléphone, tenta t'il de dire.

-Végéta, il n'y a pas que le matériel qui compte ! la famille aussi ! je ne suis plus une enfant gâtée à qui on offre un jouet pour se consoler de ne pas avoir d'amour !

-Tu parles trop. Viens à l'essentiel.

-ton manque d'effort sentimentalement ne m'a jamais gênée, mais maintenant, il y a trunks. Fais un effort pour lui. C'est notre fils, et il est inacceptable que tu le méprises.

-Il me déteste.

-Non, il t'aime. Il est seulement déstabilisé et il pense que tu le détestes toi. Essaie de lui dire bonjour, de lui sourire, de rester plus longtemps à la maison quand il est là, et tu verras, tout va s'arranger ! ''tout va s'arranger''

il pensait à ses paroles. Mais ça ne pouvait se faire que s'il y mettait du sien. Elle dormait, belle, avec ses cheveux qui tombaient en vagues autour de son visage. Si fragile... il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour mimer un baiser et elle se réveilla.

-Romantique, monsieur le super guerrier ?

il se redressa (rouge pivoine) et quitta le lit furieusement. Bulma regarda la montre et sauta.

19h10 ! elle avait 20 minutes pour se préparer. Elle mit une robe (l'autre était encore déchirée, on se demande pourquoi !) se brossa les dents, les cheveux, porta une paire de chaussures de ville et chercha végéta. Elle le trouva dans la salle de gravité.

-Chéri, je sors !

il n'aimait pas ce surnom, mais il lui répondait toujours quand ils étaient seuls.

-Et tu vas où ?

-voir trunks.

Il lança un poing dans le vide et elle demanda innocemment :

-Tu veux venir ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Je reviens plus tard dans la soirée. A tout à l'heure.

-Avec lui ?

elle fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu et il sortit de la salle à sa suite.

-Tu reviens avec trunks, affirma t'il plus qu'il ne demanda.

-Il ne veut pas revenir. Il est persuadé que tu le détestes. Et tu ne fais rien pour prouver le contraire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses maintenant ?

-Que tu viennes avec moi t'excuser auprès de ton fils.

-C'est hors de question.

Elle finit cependant par le convaincre mais quand il descendit du jet flyier, trunks l'ignora superbement et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui ordonna à l'oreille d'aller saluer son père.

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais. Va lui dire bonsoir, et que ça saute.

**Alors, le fera, le fera pas ? on verra, après kelke rewiews !!! bizzzzz..........**


	3. questions idiotes

_Merci, pour les rewiews ! j'espère que vous serez pas déçu, cé court mais je bosse et g pas le temps, encore moins l'inspiration... Pour les rewiews :_

_**Ange :** Pas de panique, voilà la suite..._

**_Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen_**_: Il va le faire ! mais cé la suit ki est un peu zarbi, ne sois pas tro déçue !_

Chapitre 2 

Il se dirigea vers végéta et soupira.

-Bonsoir, papa.

Végéta fit un immense effort pour répondre :

-Salut, fiston.

Trunks repartit en sautillant, heureux, jouer avec sangoten. Bulma passa derrière son compagnon, lui tapa avec suggestivité les fesses et murmura un ''bravo'' avant de rejoindre Chichi dans la cuisine. Goku (lequel s'était clandestinement échappé du paradis pour une soirée) qui avait remarqué le geste embêta Végéta tout le reste de la soirée, ce qui lui valut une côte cassée et un œil au beurre noir. Il oubliait un peu parfois à qui il parlait ! l'homme le plus susceptible et égocentrique du monde, et c'était peu dire !

Le prince saiyen n'était pas dans un meilleur état, avec son œil gonflé et ses vêtements ouverts à certains endroits qui laissaient apparaître des blessures. En voyant son mari dans un tel état, Chichi tempêta tellement que Végéta craignit que la maison ne s'écroule. Il remercia dendé et ses prédécesseurs de lui avoir donné une femme qui lui ressemblait.

Tout le monde était réuni devant les avions pour se dire au revoir.

-Trunks, tu veux rester ? demanda sa mère gentiment en se baissant à son niveau, sa main sur la tête.

-Oui, un peu. Si papa pouvait venir me voir un peu, ce serait gentil, tu sais, maman...

-Je sais, mon ange. Je lui en parlerai, d'accord ? promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises.

-Oui, maman.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, maman, je t'aime.

-Quand est ce que tu reviens, alors ?

-Lundi prochain c'est la rentrée, dit il à titre informatif pour lui même.

-Samedi ? on ira faire tes courses.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa partir avec son père, qui était redevenu distant et froid et qui ne lui accorda qu'un salut de la main.

Une fois rentrés, bulma rangea l'avion et alla aussitôt dans son labo terminer son travail. Végéta l'y retrouva endormie une demie heure plus tard et la souleva pour la porter jusque dans le lit où il la posa sous les draps. En voulant se retirer, il la réveilla et dans un état de somnolence, elle grommela.

-Trunks chéri, couche toi et laisse moi dormir !

il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais comme elle tenait sa main, il ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine de la réveiller totalement, et elle repartirait travailler. Elle passa la main sur la joue de Végéta qui sursauta.

-Comme tu ressembles à ton père...

elle le lâcha et se tourna pour continuer à parler seule. Pourtant, végéta ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il finit par s'allonger près d'elle et s'endormir d'un sommeil extrêmement léger.

Bulma se leva un plus tard dans la nuit et prit son journal intime qu'elle entretenait depuis un peu plus de 15 ans pour écrire pour la première fois en trois ans.

''goku, si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi ! tu me manques horriblement, et à Chichi aussi. Tu sais, elle a un bébé de toi...tu n'as pas pu le voir, il dormait, et elle était si euphorique qu'elle n'a pas pensé à te le présenter...et tu es reparti... moi, tu sais déjà que j'ai un garçon avec végéta et qu'il s'appelle trunks. Tu sais aussi que c'est un peu bizarre entre lui et moi... je ne sais pas, j'éprouve quelque chose de trop choquant pour être exprimé, c'est bien trop dangereux. Si jamais une autre s'avise de le regarder, je lui arrache les yeux et je fais des billes avec. Bref, tu comprends certainement...''

elle ferma le cahier et le remit à une place compliquée avant d'aller prendre un thé dans la cuisine. Debout devant le comptoir, elle n'entendit pas son compagnon arriver et lui encercler la taille d'un de ses bras puissants pendant que l'autre tâtait ses fesses.

-Hum... végéta... arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Pas sympa, grommela t'il en allant s'asseoir à table, l'air boudeur. Elle remarqua alors qu'il laissait transparaître ses sentiments pour la première fois en 4 ans qu'il se connaissaient. Pour le consoler, elle posa un énorme seau de glace devant lui et il commença à manger voracement. ''Bien'', songea t'elle, ''plan A bien amorcé.'' Toujours au comptoir, dos à lui, elle l'appela.

-Végéta...

-Hum ?

-Tu sais, les humains sont très compliqués, et je sais que ça n'existe pas chez les saiyens, mais...

-tu parles trop, femme. Abrège.

-tu m'aimes ?

il s'étouffa, toussa et recracha son morceau de glace.

-Alors ? tu m'as dit d'aller au but, non ?

-C'est ridicule.

-tu tiens à moi, au moins, non ?

il se leva à ses mots, traversa la pièce, passa près d'elle et au pas de la porte, s'arrêta.

-ça tombe sous le sens, femme.

Ça voulait tout dire. Et rien. Comment savoir ? se demanda t'elle en le regardant partir, clopinant. CLOPINANT ?

-VEGETA !!!!!

-Quoi ?

-tu m'as encore caché tes blessures ? reviens ici tout de suite !

il revint s'asseoir à contre cœur et elle alla chercher des bandages.

-ôtes moi cette chemise dégoûtante, commença t'elle. Et ton pantalon aussi.

-QUOI ?

-Oh, écoutes, c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu à poil, quoi !

-C'est T-O-T-A-L-E-M-E-N-T différent, épela t'il.

-Maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles que je téléphone à chichi pour le faire ?

il ôta ses habits et elle nettoya sa peau avec de l'alcool. Il se plaignit pour la forme, même s'il ne sentait que d'infimes picotements.

-Epouse moi, végéta.

-HEIN ?

Il la regardait d'un air ébahi.

-Epouse moi, si tu tiens à moi. Je veux que Trunks ait un père qui soit toujours présent à la maison, qui l'emmène au parc d'attraction...

-tu rêves, femme. Je suis un guerrier saiyen, pas une lopette terrienne du genre de ton ami Yamcha ! cracha t'il presque méchamment.

-Tu vas arrêter de mettre yamcha dans la conversation ? après tu diras que je le préfère ! alors que tu es mort de jalousie !!!

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

-Alors tu as la phobie de l'engagement, Végéta ! dès que je te demande quelque du genre ''Viens vivre ici'' ou un petit geste de tendresse, tu te casses pendant un mois au moins !

-AH ? J'ai la phobie, MOI ? tu vas voir, si j'ai la phobie ! on se marie où, sur cette planète ?

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. Sournoise, elle ajouta :

-Ecoute, on verra ça dans 5 ou 6 ans si tu veux bien parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon célibat si vite ! une fois mariée, personne ne me regardera...

-Raison de plus pour le faire, figure toi ! tu me montres où je cherche moi même ?

-Non, ne te presses pas...je veux juste une bague ou quelque chose de ce genre pour confirmer ton engagement auprès de moi.

-Peuh ! tu as si peur qu'on me vole ? chez les saiyens, on est liés, un point c'est tout.

Elle fit une grimace et tapa son épaule pour signifier qu'elle avait terminé ses bandages.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ?

-tout quoi ? fit il en levant un sourcil.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer, et Trunks aussi, détruire la terre, maintenant que Goku n'est plus là...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Arrête donc tes questions, femelle irascible et soûlante.

Suite, pas suite ? bon kom je bosse ça va pas être facile mais bon kom je suis sympa (tu parles) je vais vous la mettre samedi après midi, ok ? P-R-O-M-I-S ! et vive les rewiews, hum ????!!!!!


	4. dispute violente

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

_Merci, pour les rewiews ! j'espère que vous serez pas déçu, cé court mais je bosse et g pas le temps, encore moins l'inspiration... Pour les rewiews :_

_**EternityDream :** pas de pb, voilou la suite !!_

**_vicky -j_**_ je sens que tu vas adorer ce chap !!! lol !_

_Bon les fans et otres (oui, je me la pète, lol) vous me donnerez votre avis, et ne lisez pas sans laissez d'avis : cé pa honnête et après on a pas de motivation pr continuer._

BIZOUSSSSSS 

_**Ps :** allez donc ds mon profil pr lire mes otres fics, si vs aimez les romances..._

**Chapitre 3**

Il se leva pour fuir ces questions embarrassantes, mais il entendit un sanglot étouffé et se retourna pour voir des larmes couler de ses yeux bleus.

-Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? tu peux me le dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Arrête de chialer pour ça.

-j'ai l'impression que nous deux...

-nous deux quoi ? on est liés. Point à la ligne. Retournes à tes inventions débiles.

Il pensait, il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait réagir sur ce coup là. Sa seule réaction fut des sanglots successifs encore plus violents.

Il grommela et avança vers elle pour faire ce qu'il détestait le plus :la prendre dans ses bras. Cela sembla la réconforter et elle se tut, comme une enfant qui aurait retrouvé son père.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Tu sais... je suis heureuse. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... je le pense vraiment et je le suis.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas très bien... Goku me manque beaucoup.

-Mmmm, carot...encore lui.

Sa remarque la fit frissonner, comme si un froid s'était installé entre eux.

-Ce n'est que mon meilleur ami, tenta t'elle de se convaincre plus que lui.

Il haussa un sourcil, la fixa longuement avant de lâcher :

-Je sais. Yamcha aussi est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Végéta... ne commences pas, on vient d'en parler !

-TU en as parlé ! pas moi !

-Oh, ça va ! tu insinues que je parle trop, c'est ça ? excuse moi d'avoir meublé le silence glacial de tout à l'heure mais puisque je parlais à une momie, je devais bien faire semblant de parler à quelqu'un, non ?et je suis aussi...

elle parlait tellement vite qu'il était presque impossible de l'arrêter. Et Végéta n'était pas d'humeur à le faire de manière civilisée. D'abord, il essaya de passer, mais elle se plaçait devant lui et l'obligeait à l'écouter débiter des bêtises. Puis il utilisa le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour la faire taire. Il bâillonna sa bouche de la sienne et la colla contre le mur. Excitée, elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et pencha la tête pour approfondir leur baiser mais la sonnerie de la porte les interrompit dans leur échange violent. Comme végéta ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser, elle le tapa légèrement pour lui montrer de la tête la porte d'entrée. Grognon, il la lâcha et elle alla ouvrir pour trouver trunks devant la porte, grelottant de froid et mouillé (car figurez vous que j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il pleuvait depuis un peu moins d'une heure).

-Oh, mon ange, que t'es t-il arrivé ? s'exclama t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-maman, j'ai si froid... si froid...je voulais revenir voir papa, pour m'excuser, tu sais...alors comme ils dormaient tous, je sui parti...

-tu n'aurais pas dû, bébé, tu n'aurais pas dû... papa est là, avec moi...oh, je t'aime, trunks, je t'aime tellement. Ne me fais pas un sale coup, s'il te plaît.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et referma la porte pour se diriger vers la chambre. Végéta la suivit de près sans prononcer un mot. une fois dans la chambre de son fils, bulma le changea et le mit au lit en caressant ses cheveux.

-Végéta, apporte moi une compresse et de l'eau froide, et appelles le médecin.

Il n'émit aucun son mais se pressa et revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Je ne connais pas le numéro de ce médecin.

-Alors apportes moi mon sac ! ou mon portable !!! j'en sais rien !!! s'énerva t'elle. Mon fils va mourir !

-C'est aussi mon fils ! alors on se calme.

Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit. Elle le prit et sortit

-Bonsoir, enfin, bonjour. Bulma Brief. Je voudrais le docteur Kremer... comment ça il n'est pas là ? mon fils unique est malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. faites moi venir le plus compétent de vos médecins, vu ?

elle raccrocha violemment et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surprise. Végéta était à moitié à genoux devant son fils entrain de changer la compresse. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et lui dit :

-C'était pas la peine de t'affoler pour rien. Il n'a qu'une fièvre passagère due à sa montée de puissance.

-tu crois ?

-On verra. Je reste ici. Vas te coucher.

-Non, JE reste aussi. C'est notre fils le docteur arrive dans peu de temps.

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit et elle murmura presque inaudiblement :

-c'est pour toi qu'il a fait ça. Il est venu jusqu'ici en volant sous la pluie pour son père.

-Il recherchait la personne la plus puissante au monde pour satisfaire son envie de se battre. C'est naturel chez les saiyens de cet âge. Il a besoin d'entraînement, et on va commencer dès qu'il sera sur pied, répondit il en le fixant.

-tu peux penser autre chose que combat, pour une fois ? il venait s'excuser pour son attitude.

-J'arrive très bien à penser autre chose que combat, insinua t'il.

Trunks s'éveilla à cet instant, ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de lancer une autre vanne à végéta. Elle reporta toute son attention sur lui et sourit.

-Mon bébé à moi s'est enfin réveillé ! s'exclama t'elle. Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien, maman, fit il en se tournant vers elle. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai froid.

-C'est normal. Tu es certainement grippé. J'ai appelé Lashley pour qu'il vienne t'examiner.

-Oh, Lashley ? demanda t'il, heureux. Il va encore me donner des bonbons ?

-Si tu es apte à les prendre...papa est là aussi. Il est resté tout le temps avec moi te veiller.

il se tourna enfin vers son père et sourit, de son sourire d'enfant heureux.

-Merci, papa. Je suis content, si tu savais !

-Allez, il faut te reposer maintenant. Dès que Lashley viendra, il montera te voir, d'accord ?

-oui maman.

-tu n'étais pas obligé de dire tout ça, lui reprocha presque Végéta.

-Oh, mon dieu, tu ne vas pas ENCORE recommencer !!!! je n'ai fait que dire ce que tu as fait...

-Il va me prendre pour un faible.

-NON, IL TE PRENDRA POUR CE QUE TU ES, SON PERE ! oh, et puis lâche-moi. Je vais me coucher.

Il la fit pivoter pour être face à lui et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Ne montes jamais plus le ton de la sorte avec moi, est-ce bien clair ? dit il d'un ton plein de menaces. Je suis le prince des saiyens et je t'ai fait l'honneur de vivre sous ton toit et de te faire un gamin...

ce fut la phrase de trop. La claque partit accompagnée d'un nombre impressionnant de coups de poings et de pieds qui lui firent quand même mal.

-Tu n'es le prince de nulle part ! TU m'as fait **l'honneur **? alors retournes sur ta planète ! vas-t'en ! mon fils trouvera un bon père de toutes façons, pas un arrogant qui se prend pour le conquérant du monde !

_**Méchant, hein ?donnez moi votre avis, et noubliez pa ce ke jai di ho !!! on ne lis pas sans reviews !!!**_


	5. traversée du désert

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et j'annonce que je la reprends dès maintenant parce que j'ai enfin l'outil dont je rêvais : le net ! Lol gros bisous à tout le monde et vive les reviews !**

**- Vas-tu te calmer ! Hurla végéta.**

**Il lui tint les mains et les pieds pour l'empêcher de le frapper.**

**- tu n'es qu'un arrogant, cracha t'elle. A quoi cela te sert il ? Tu resteras seul toute ta vie, parce que je refuse de vivre avec toi plus longtemps.**

**L'annonce que sa compagne venait de lui faire lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau. Il la laissa tomber, et elle se releva, renouant son peignoir.**

**-Vas-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir, ajouta t'elle froidement.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, commença t'il d'une voix forte. Je suis...**

**-tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu n'es rien ni personne ici.**

**Il ramassa le reste de fierté qu'il restait en lui et... sortit sans un mot de la maison. Moralement et physiquement épuisée, elle alla se coucher et sombra dans un sommeil agité.**

**A son réveil, il était déjà midi. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et trouva le lit vide. D'instinct, elle descendit à la cuisine et le trouva en train de se goinfrer de la nourriture que le robot avait cuisinée. Dès qu'il la vit, il sauta à bas de sa chaise et courut l'embrasser.**

**-Hello, mon ange, dit elle.**

**- Bonjour maman !**

**Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se servit une tasse de café.**

**- Maman, toi et papa, vous êtes fâchés ?**

**La question innocente de son fils fit monter des larmes aux yeux de Bulma. Elle y répondit du mieux qu'elle put.**

**- Eh bien, je crois que papa et moi, nous devons nous entendre encore sur quelques points avant de... vivre ensemble.**

**- Alors, il est parti ?**

**-Oui, trésor, il est parti. Pour un bon moment, je crois.**

**-Mais tu l'aimes, et il t'aime, et il m'aime aussi ?**

**- Oui, mon bébé. Il nous aime, c'est certain.**

**-Alors il reviendra, conclut le petit en retournant à son plat.**

**Bulma regarda son fils, étonnée par sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle prit sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.**

**Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir Végéta disparaître pour un rien comme un enfant boudeur qui va se cacher dès qu'on lui fait un sermon. Elle ignora donc son absence pendant à peu près 6 mois. Mais lorsque le jour de l'anniversaire de Trunks et de Goten, qui se déroulait chez tortue géniale, il ne vint pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle en parla à Chichi qui trouva qu'il fallait encore le laisser dans son coin pendant un moment.**

**-Il a osé te dire que tu étais une esclave sexuelle à qui il avait fait l'honneur de faire un rejeton, dit elle. Et tu t'inquiètes pour ce salaud ? Moi je le laisserais pourrir, oui ! Si jamais Goku s'amuse à prononcer des paroles pareilles, je crois bien que je divorce sur le champ.**

**-je sais bien, mais quand même... six mois !**

**-tiens encore un mois. S'il ne donne aucun signe, je vais demander à Goku d'aller le chercher, et de le traîner par la peau des fesses si nécessaire pour venir s'excuser.**

**- Le fait de s'excuser ne changera rien au fait qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit ! Je ne pourrai plus faire l'amour avec lui, je ne pourrai plus le regarder... je le déteste pour ce qu'il a dit... ça m'a tellement rabaissée ! Je hais son maudit orgueil !**

**Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula à terre. Chichi la consola.**

**-Chérie, il ne le pensait peut-être pas. Végéta est brut, mais il n'est pas méchant. Alors, essayes d'oublier ce qu'il a fait et pardonnes-lui –enfin, pas tout de suite, tout de même- si jamais il vient s'excuser.**

**- oui, mais c'est facile de s'absenter pendant presque 7 mois de la maison et de se ramener pour s'excuser sans changer d'attitude ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, en plus !**

**- Donc il faut que toi tu changes de stratégie. Moi je suis persuadée qu'il vous observe, parce que je ne connais peut-être pas Végéta, mais je connais les hommes. Il t'aime ? Il te suivra partout où tu iras. S'il ne revient pas, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu lui appartiens et que personne ne l'a mis en danger jusque là. Si tu le menaces en silence, il reviendra en rampant, je t'assure.**

**-Que dois-je faire ?**

**- Sors avec quelqu'un. Arrête de te comporter comme une veuve. Tu es magnifique, tu es riche, et tu es célibataire ! Allez, on oublie tout ça et on va s'amuser un peu. Trunks a besoin de toi.**

**Elles rejoignirent la troupe d'amis qui les attendait pour couper les gâteaux de Trunks et Goten. Comme aucun des deux n'avait de papa, ils étaient un peu tristes, mais le sentiment de solitude passa, emporté par l'ambiance. Tout le monde prit des photos et on mit la musique à fond pour danser. Seule Bulma avait remarqué l'air de Trunks. Il était si déçu de ne pas voir son père...**

**En s'endormant, une fois de plus, seule, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chichi et décida de faire ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Aussi, dès le lendemain, elle s'habilla très sexy et se rendit pour la première fois en cinq ans à la Capsule Corp. Tout le monde fut surpris de la voir, mais puisqu'elle était la patronne, personne n'osa lui poser de questions. Elle accepta ensuite tous les dîners d'affaires qui étaient dans son agenda et fit savoir au monde entier qu'elle était célibataire. Aussitôt, tous les célibataires en quête d'une riche héritière firent la queue devant sa porte, quémandant un rendez-vous. Elle fut vite débordée par tout cela, mais toujours pas de végéta.**

**Et un soir, elle rencontra un bel homme à un dîner d'affaires. Il se présenta.**

**- Terray Bogart. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame...**

**- Mademoiselle, rectifia t'elle en souriant. Mais appelez moi Bulma.**

**- Quel joli prénom... que prendrez vous, Bulma ?**

**- Un chardonnay, merci.**

**- Ce sera un chardonnay et un whisky, dit il au serveur.**

**Tout le reste de la soirée se passa en babillage. Bulma était captivée par ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. Et il paraissait si musclé sous son costume impeccablement taillé... sa longue chevelure blonde était retenue par un élastique, mais quelques mèches s'échappaient et barraient sa vue. Il les repoussait alors de sa main fine et élégante... elle se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il la fixait, lui aussi, sans mot dire. Tout à coup, il dit d'un air absent :**

**- Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi demain soir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai... j'ai tellement de contrats à voir... répondit elle.**

**Il l'aida à se lever et à prendre son manteau et la suivit à l'extérieur une fois l'addition réglée par lui-même.**

**- Alors permettez-moi de vous téléphoner à peu près six fois par jour pour savoir si vous êtes libre à un moment ou à un autre.**

**Elle éclata de rire et se dit en son for intérieur que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.**

**-Oui, si vous le souhaitez vraiment, appelez-moi.**

**- je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Quand elle rentra, elle trouva toutes les lumières allumées. Trunks n'était toujours pas couché ? Elle se dirigea vers le salon et le trouva endormi devant la télé. Emue, elle le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le borda. Il avait du l'attendre ! Elle se trouva alors horriblement égoïste de laisser son fils tout seul pour une vengeance. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se rendit à sa chambre pour se changer. Elle se démaquilla, se décoiffa et mit sa nuisette. Quand elle se regarda dans la glace, elle vit ce que Terray avait vu en elle. Une femme belle, intelligente, gentille, riche, âgée seulement de 29 ans...**

**Les jours suivants, Terray la couvrit de fleurs qui arrivaient toutes les heures, de coups de fils, de cadeaux... elle se sentit à nouveau comme une jeune fille. Elle accepta sa seconde, puis sa troisième invitation à dîner. En la raccompagnant ce soir là, il l'embrassa. Elle ne résista pas, mais ne ressentit rien de particulier. Juste un bien être mêlé à un malaise. Malgré le fait qu'elle était séparée de Végéta, elle avait l'impression de le trahir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Terray sourit.**

**-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas encore sortie de votre ancienne relation, Bulma, mais j'aimerais avoir une chance...**

**Elle sourit à son tour.**

**-J'en suis sortie, mais c'est que j'ai un enfant, et ça peut vous gêner...**

**- J'ai 2 filles de 4 et 3 ans issues de mon premier mariage. Est-ce qu'elles vous gêneraient ?**

**-Pas du tout ! s'exclama t'elle.**

**- Alors votre fils m'enchantera, conclut il. Ai-je droit à un baiser d'adieu ?**

**Elle l'embrassa et il partit, les mains dans les poches, heureux.**

**De là, une liaison débuta. Terray présenta ses deux filles, Marion et Lisbeth, à Bulma, et elle leur présenta Trunks. Celui-ci en fut heureux, car il manquait de compagnons de jeux, et même des filles étaient les bienvenues. Il feignait d'ignorer la relation de sa mère avec le père de ses nouvelles amies, mais cela l'inquiétait un peu plus chaque jour. Ils allaient au cinéma, tous les cinq, au grill, au bowling...comme une famille.**

**Cela faisait à présent 8 mois que Végéta était parti et un mois que Bulma ''sortait'' avec Terray Bogart. Les enfants étaient en vacances, et elle avait envoyé Trunks rester avec Goten. Terray avait accompagné Les enfants à la capitale de l'est chez son ex-femme. Il devait revenir deux ou trois jours plus tard environ. Elle était donc seule quand des criminels entrèrent chez elle par effraction vers 1 heure du matin.**

**Elle dormait mais fut réveillée par un bruit suspect. Elle enfila son peignoir et descendit en silence les marches des escaliers... et se retrouva nez à nez avec le chef des brigands. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où ses compères étaient en train de festoyer. Bulma pria pour que l'alarme se soit déclenchée au QG de l'agence qui veillait sur sa maison et grimaça de douleur quand le type la jeta sur une chaise.**

**-Alors, Bulma Brief, on s'ennuie, toute seule ?**

**- Enculé, dit elle avant d'être récompensée par une gifle.**

**- Tu es seule, on dirait ! Continua t'il. Et regardez moi ce joli corps... tu as seulement 29 ans, on peut profiter de tes avantages...**

**Il essaya de défaire la ceinture de son peignoir mais elle le griffa violemment et se mit à courir. Ses pas la menèrent vers la salle de gravité. Elle voulut refermer la porte, mais les hommes qui la poursuivaient étaient juste derrière elle et l'empêchèrent en repoussant le battant. Elle fut bientôt cernée par ses agresseurs. Des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux. Ainsi, elle allait finir violée et certainement égorgée, à 29 ans, belle, riche et intelligente ?**

**Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et elle se sentit saisie par des bras forts qui la serrèrent contre un corps qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.**

**-Merci, dit elle.**

**-Tais-toi, murmura t'il. Ils vont nous repérer.**

**Il s'envola avec elle et ils sortirent. Il la posa ensuite par terre et condamna la salle avec les bandits dedans.**

**- Appelle la police.**

**Elle prit son portable qui traînait dans la cuisine et fit ce qu'il disait. Puis elle se fit un café et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ? demanda t'elle simplement.**

**- J'ai senti que tu étais en danger.**

**- Merci.**

**Elle attendit un long moment et continua.**

**-Tu sais, puisque tu es là... tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**- Non. Je dois y retourner.**

**- Et... je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**-Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais, moi ?**

**Son ton était agressif.**

**- c'est exact, mais je me dis que c'est parce que tu n'es pas intéressé par ma vie !**

**- Non, c'est parce que je ne suis pas l'homme de ta maison ! C'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, non ?**

**- C'est toi qui t'es comporté comme le dernier des salauds !**

**-Et qu'est ce tu fais, toi, en sortant avec ce type ?**

**-Je refais ma vie !**

**Ils se hurlaient à présent l'un sur l'autre.**

**- je m'en fiche !**

**-Alors si tu t'en fiche, passe cette porte et ne reviens plus jamais, même si je suis en danger de mort !**

**Il se leva et traversa la pièce. Bientôt, Bulma entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.**


	6. enfin retrouvés

**Salut a tous !**

**Il est 4 heures du mat, et pour la 1ere fois depuis longtemps j'ai envie décrire... **

**Alors d'abord je remercie tous mes reviewers du fond du cœur. Je vous aime, et j'espère reprendre l'habitude d'écrire les fictions...**

**Elle s'avachit sur la table pour pleurer tout son saoul quand brusquement, elle sentit deux bras la soulever et une bouche se coller à la sienne. Elle crut rêver mais entoura de ses mains le cou de son compagnon. Il la posa sur le comptoir et sans attendre, souleva sa nuisette pour dégager ses jambes.**

**- je suis désolée, murmura t'elle pour s'excuser. Je...**

**Végéta mit un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien entendre.**

**- ça fait 8 mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, dit il simplement. On règlera ça demain matin.**

**Ayant très bien compris pourquoi il voulait remettre les discussions au lendemain matin, Bulma se tut et le tira dans leur chambre.**

**Quand elle se réveilla, elle le trouva endormi, un bras autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle était sans aucun doute amoureuse de Végéta. Elle se leva et alla dans la douche pour se brosser les dents et à son retour trouva Végéta assis dans sa position favorite, réveillé.**

**-Ah, tu es debout ?**

**Il hocha la tête.**

**-Je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait ce matin.**

**Il lui montra la chaise en face de lui d'un geste de la tête. Bulma s'assit, sachant que tout cela allait aboutir à une dispute.**

**-Qui est cet homme ?**

**-Quel homme ? demanda t'elle à son tour, faisant semblant d'être idiote.**

**-Ne m'obliges pas à reposer cette question.**

**Elle sentait qu'il s'énervait.**

**-As-tu vu quelqu'un ici ?**

**- réponds-moi. C'est la dernière fois que je te pose cette question. Qui est cet homme ?**

**Elle soupira.**

**-C'est un ami.**

**-Comme Yamcha ?**

**Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.**

**-Toi et moi, on ne peut pas être heureux, hein ?**

**-N'évites pas cette PUTAIN de question ! Hurla t'il. Comme Yamcha ?**

**- Si je te dis oui, tu ne me croirais pas.**

**- Tu as couché avec lui ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**Elle était sidérée par la question que Végéta lui posait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sexe aussi crûment.**

**-Non, non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Et puis d'abord, on était séparés, alors je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !**

**-On était ?**

**Il avait haussé un sourcil d'un air sceptique.**

**-Ah, parce que tu t'imagines... Végéta ! Cria t'elle. Je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour avec toi si je ne pensais pas qu'on était à nouveau ens...**

**-Qui te dit que MOI j'ai envie qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble ? Qui te dit qu'on était ensemble ? Coupa t'il.**

**Il vit les yeux de sa compagne s'emplirent de ces larmes qu'il détestait tant.**

**-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?**

**-Tu couches avec ce type, je t'ai vue l'embrasser ! Qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?**

**- Tu m'as abandonnée pendant plus de 6 mois ! Tu es l'unique responsable !**

**- Qui a chassé qui de la maison ?**

**- Qui a traité qui de pondeuse de gosses ? Tu es si orgueilleux que tu ne reconnaîtras jamais que tu as tort, alors c'est bon, je ne veux plus en discuter. Vas t'en, si tu le veux tellement. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Tu te joues de moi, et ensuite tu veux des excuses ? Tu rêves, mon pote.**

**-Alors tu es heureuse avec lui, hein ?**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne le supportes pas ? Même si je ne suis plus jamais heureuse avec personne, Végéta, je ne veux plus que toi et moi on se dispute. Alors si pour cela on doit se séparer, on le fera. D'ailleurs, tu viens de me dire que tu estimais qu'on avait juste passé un bon moment. Ça tombe bien, tu vois, parce que j'en ai ma claque !**

**Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte.**

**-Quand tu veux t'en aller, dis quand même au revoir à ton fils, dit elle avant. Sinon, tu es libre de rester. Je ne veux plus te retenir.**

**Quand la porte se fut refermée, Végéta comprit qu'il était en train de commettre la seconde plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, à savoir laisser s'échapper celle qui le rendait si complet, si lui-même, si... heureux, il devait se l'avouer. Il se rendit donc à la cuisine en lévitant pour éviter de faire du bruit et vit Bulma qui parlait au téléphone. Il n'entra pas pour pouvoir écouter.**

**-Je suis désolée, Terray. Mais je ne me sens vraiment plus disposée à commencer une nouvelle relation. Non... ce n'est pas que tu me pèses... bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que tu es un ange. Mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vais m'éloigner de tout ça pendant un bon moment. Merci de me comprendre comme ça, Terray. Embrasse les filles pour moi.**

**Elle raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre, dépassant Végéta qui était dans le couloir sombre.**

**Elle rangeait ses affaires quand elle sentit les bras de Végéta autour de ses reins.**

**-Ne pars pas, dit il simplement.**

**-Il le faut, Végéta. J'ai besoin de repos comme jamais.**

**-Je m'excuse, continua t'il, espérant la convaincre.**

**-Je te pardonne, mais il faut que je m'en aille.**

**Il la fit pivoter et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.**

**-Tu es à moi, n'est ce pas ? Affirma t'il plus qu'il ne demanda.**

**-Oui, Végéta, je suis à toi, répondit elle en fermant les yeux.**

**- Jures moi que tu n'es qu'à moi et que tu le resteras. Alors seulement je te laisserai partir.**

**Elle se mit à pleurer.**

**-Pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps ? J'en ai vraiment marre, Végéta. Je veux prendre du recul. Beaucoup de recul.**

**Il lécha ses larmes et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa... sa quoi, au juste ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

**Sous le choc, Bulma resta immobile. Il en profita pour la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur.**

**-Je ne pourrai pas supporter la vie sans toi. Ces 8 derniers mois ont été déjà trop longs pour moi.**

**Elle l'enlaça et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Végéta.**

**- Il ne t'a pas touchée comme je le fais, n'est ce pas ? Continua t'il en caressant ses seins à travers le tissu de sa nuisette.**

**Elle ne répondit pas et gémit sous la sensation de la soie qui se frottait contre la pointe de son sein. Végéta enleva la nuisette et porta Bulma jusqu'au lit où il la coucha. Ses longs cheveux s'étalèrent sur l'oreiller et il joua avec pendant un long moment.**

**-Tu es belle, dit il en se saisissant de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.**

**En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui, avec ces larmes qui rougissaient ses joues et le visage empreint d'une volonté indéfectible.**

**Elle se frotta avec sensualité contre lui et il ne put retenir un gémissement presque bestial.**

**-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota t'elle.**

**Il répondit par le déchirement de sa culotte en coton qu'il jeta par dessus sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait fou chez Bulma, quelque chose que personne, saiyenne ou humaine, n'avait et ne pourrait jamais avoir : cette capacité a rendre sensuel tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle touchait, tout ce qu'elle mettait. Ce mélange de simplicité, de naïveté, et de vice.**

**Il décida d'être doux, cette fois-ci. Il le fallait, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui. Il posa ses lèvres froides sur un sein et elle se tendit sous l'effet du plaisir. Il la vit fermer les yeux et frissonner.**

**Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à lui, au fond. Ce simple geste, il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne pensant même pas au fait que Bulma pouvait ressentir un plaisir autre que lorsque il lui sautait dessus sauvagement. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de sa brusquerie, mais il sentait bien qu'elle allait partir avec un homme plus tendre s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts.**

**Il prit son temps, passant d'un sein à l'autre, laissant des traînées de salive, remontant de temps en temps dans son cou pour lui lécher l'oreille. A un moment, elle n'en put plus et le supplia de la prendre à l'instant même. Il sourit méchamment et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'accéder à sa requête. Puis elle sentit un doigt effleurer son intimité et la caresser voluptueusement avant d'entrer en elle dans un mouvement dur. Elle cria en se redressant sous le choc et Végéta se coucha sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il fit des va et vient consciencieux et elle se tordit, folle de jouissance.**

**-Végéta... murmura t'elle, les jambes en coton après son orgasme. Je te veux...**

**-Tout de suite ? demanda t'il, rendant plus lents ses mouvements de doigts.**

**-Oui ! répondit elle, impatiente.**

**-promets moi de ne pas partir, dit il en caressant ses seins dressés.**

**Elle ne répondit pas mais le tira vers le haut. Il accéda à sa requête et entra en elle lentement, sachant que cela la rendrait folle. Il l'entendit gémir et haleter et il se félicita intérieurement de son self-control. Il amorça des petits gestes précis qui la rendirent folle de plaisir.**

**-oh seigneur... se plaignit elle. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Va plus vite !**

**-Je ne suis pas pressé, rit il. A moins que tu me promettes de ne pas partir...**

**-Je ne peux pas, répondit elle. Et tu le sais. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, même toi entrain de me faire l'amour.**

**Furieux que ses efforts n'aboutissent pas, il se mit à aller plus vite, la meurtrissant presque par ses puissants coups de reins.**

**-Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, cria t'elle, en larmes, en se redressant soudainement. Putain ! Bouges de moi !**

**Il se retira d'elle, dépité, de colère et surtout frustré. Il avait presque atteint la jouissance...**

**Bulma se leva, se dirigea vers la douche et claqua la porte derrière elle. Cette fois, se dit Végéta, elle était décidée à partir.**

**Bulma laissa l'eau couler sur elle, dégoûtée de l'attitude de Végéta. Elle songea vraiment à le quitter. Cette pensée ne faisait que traverser son esprit. Elle se dit que Terray était infiniment mieux que ce rustre qui ne connaissait même pas les bonnes manières. Il se servait d'elle, la jetait, puis revenait la prendre quand il était en manque... c'était dégueulasse. Elle était décidée. Elle allait le quitter. Elle se sécha et sortit de la douche, le trouvant là, nu et assis sur le lit, toujours excité. Pour se faire plaisir une dernière fois, elle alla directement s'empaler sur lui et fit des vas et vient violents, déclenchant son orgasme en moins de deux minutes. Puis elle se releva et prit quelques vêtements dans le placard pour s'habiller. Ensuite, après s'être coiffée, elle appela son agent de communication et commanda un billet d'avion pour la capitale du sud. Végéta était toujours assis, la preuve de son plaisir étalée sur lui de manière honteuse.**

**- tu vas partir ?**

**-ça ne se voit pas ? **

**-Après ça ?**

**-Après quoi ? Ce qu'on vient de faire s'appelle baiser, Végéta, et moi je ne recherche pas ça chez mon homme, sinon je serais restée avec Yamcha. De plus, tout ce que j'ai pu te donner par ces années ne t'a jamais empêché d'aller à l'aventure, non ? C'est mon tour, à présent.**

**Il semblait vraiment hors de lui quand il se leva et l'empoigna par les deux bras.**

**-Tu n'iras nulle part ! dit il d'un ton sec et sans réplique. Tu es la mère de mon fils, tu es à moi !**

**Elle se mit à sangloter.**

**-C'est bien ce qui me blesse. Je suis à toi parce que je suis la mère de ton fils.**

**-Tu es à moi parce que le destin en a décidé ainsi. Parce que je le veux, également.**

**-Je ne suis à personne, parce que je ne porte aucune marque de l'appartenance. J'ai fait un enfant avec toi, cela ne signifie absolument pas que je suis ta femme, rétorqua t'elle.**

**-Alors deviens-le tout de suite.**

**- ça ne se décide pas comme ça, et je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ordonne les choses. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Végéta. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais avoir une tonne d'amants ou que je vais pour m'amuser. Je vais surtout pour me détendre. Comprends-le et laisse moi partir sans histoires.**

**- Dans combien de temps reviendras tu ?**

**- un mois ou deux. Je déposerai Trunks chez Chichi, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela.**

**-tu ne peux pas partir un mois ! S'emporta t'il. Comment vais-je faire ?**

**-Tu veux dire pour faire l'amour ? Comment tu faisais, quand tu partais pendant des années ? Et comment tu crois que je me débrouillais ? Tu n'as qu'à appeler des calls girls.**

**Il faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit cela.**

**-Je veux dire que je ne vais jamais pouvoir supporter la vie ici...**

**Il se tut brusquement et haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait décemment pas supplier cette humaine de rester avec lui ! Il était le prince des saiyens.**

**-vas-t'en donc. Je pars aussi.**

**Il s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte après s'être habillé et Bulma sourit. Il saurait ce que s'était que la souffrance quand on aimait.**

**Elle déposa Trunks chez sa tante Chichi qui se montra ravie de le garder et les quitta non sans avoir fait un câlin à son fils.**

**-Maman, tu viendras me voir ? demanda Trunks.**

**-bien sûr, mon ange. Je ne serai absente que deux mois, au demeurant. Mais dès que tu as envie de me voir, appelles moi sur mon portable, d'accord ?**

**Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison.**

**-il t'a encore fait un sale coup, n'est ce pas ? demanda son amie.**

**-Oh, je ne crois pas. C'est à son tour de souffrir. Et crois moi, il va souffrir.**

**Les dires de Bulma se vérifièrent quand au bout de deux semaines, fou de jalousie, Végéta traversa la ville entière pour essayer de savoir où elle était. Il secoua son père comme un prunier, il prit un thé avec sa mère, il débarqua à la capsule corps... tous les moyens étaient bons pour retrouver Bulma. Il fit escale chez Chichi au bout d'un mois. D'abord parce qu'il voulait récupérer Trunks, mais en même temps parce qu'il avait envie de savoir si Bulma n'avait pas confié quelque chose à son amie. Il trouva celle-ci attablée avec... Bulma ! Elle avait pris des couleurs, elle était devenue encore plus belle, avec ses cheveux noués sur la nuque en une queue de cheval négligée et ses longues jambes bronzées...**

**Il entra et s'assit en face de sa femme après avoir répondu au salut de Chichi par un grognement.**

**-comment te portes tu ? demanda celle-ci en souriant.**

**-reviens, répondit il sans faire attention au fait qu'elle avait parlé avant.**

**-j'ai appris que tu as remué ciel et terre pour me trouver. C'était pour quelle raison ?**

**-Reviens, répéta t'il, mais cette fois en se levant.**

**-Revenir ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, à part pour procréer, végéta. Je ne reviendrai plus. En tous cas, pas pour toi. Tu peux en trouver une autre pour tes enfants. **

**-mais c'est de toi que j'ai besoin ! Cria t'il en tapant sur la table, la fendant.**

**Bulma sursauta et se leva. Il continua, se disant que sa fierté était déjà piétinée, alors autant dire ce pourquoi il la cherchait.**

**-Tu n'es qu'une misérable humaine, que je pourrais écrabouiller de mes mains à tout instant ! Et pourtant, je ne peux pas. Et je tuerai de mes mains la première personne qui te ferait du mal. Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu lever la main sur toi, et toi seule, Bulma, acheva t'il. Et pourquoi je ne peux jamais partir très loin de toi très longtemps.**

**-non, je ne sais pas. Tu te comportes comme si tu vivais seul, comme un nomade, sans penser au fait que tu as une famille ! Tu es égoïste, et je ne supportes pas ça, Végéta. Il aurait mieux valu que nous ne nous rencontrions jamais, sur Namek. Tu n'as pas changé.**

**Il parut blessé par cette remarque.**

**-C'est le fait de t'avoir rencontrée qui m'a changé, même si tu ne le crois pas, coupa t'il. J'ai fait des choses que même dans le pire de tes cauchemars tu n'imagines pas. Sais tu le sang que j'ai sur les mains ? Le nombre d'ennemis que j'ai ? Tu crois qu'un mercenaire peut changer du jour au lendemain ? Ne crois tu pas que j'ai peur, moi aussi ? **

**-Toi, peur ? Et de quoi ?**

**« J'ai peur que tu saches qui je suis réellement. Que tu saches ce que j'ai été. Ce que j'ai fait. Que tu me quittes pour ça. Ou que tu me quittes pour un autre un jour. » **

**Ces paroles, il ne les prononça pas. Il soupira, puis prit Bulma dans ses bras le plus tendrement qu'il put pour l'embrasser.**

**-restes là où tu es le temps que tu voudras. Je serai à la maison pour t'attendre.**

**La terrienne prit conscience à ce moment là que végéta l'aimait vraiment. Il ne le dirait jamais autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, il ne l'embrasserait jamais en public, il ferait le malin et le dur devant les autres, mais il l'aimait...**

**Il était sur le point de s'envoler quand une main le saisit et lui caressa la joue.**

**-végéta... je t'aime plus que de raison, murmura Bulma, les larmes aux yeux. Sans hésiter, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je ne supporterai jamais que tu me quittes, et je pourrai tuer la première qui oserait tourner autour de toi. C'est encore plus nouveau du fait que ça persiste au fil des années. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu me trouves trop vieille pour toi... ou que tu préfères te battre.**

**-Jamais je ne préfèrerai quelque chose ou quelqu'un à toi, trancha t'il, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant, allons nous en, et dis à Trunks de rester encore un mois ici.**

**Bulma rit quand elle comprit ce que Végéta insinuait.**

**Il ne serait jamais l'homme parfait, celui dont elle rêvait depuis ses 16 ans, il ne ferait pas un tas de choses –de ce que les gens amoureux font-, mais leur amour valait bien quelques sacrifices. Et elle était prête à accepter cela. **

**Il lui prouva qu'il ne mettait rien avant elle, sauf quand Bra vint au monde, quelques années plus tard. Elle devint son centre d'intérêt. Il était si fier d'avoir une fille, alors que Carot n'en avait pas eu !**

**Tchouss...je crois que j'ai mis un point final a cette fiction... merci de m'avoir lue !!!!!!**


End file.
